Generally, when a driver has a passenger in a vehicle, certain information may become visible to the passenger of the vehicle, such as information displayed or rendered on a center console of the vehicle. As an example, a vehicle may be equipped with text to speech technology which enables the vehicle to narrate communications, such as text messages, aloud to the driver of the vehicle (e.g., or other users who have communicatively coupled their respective mobile devices with the vehicle). Examples of information which may be rendered or displayed may include text messages, caller identification (caller ID) information, applications, call logs or call history, navigation information or history, personal information, home address, bank account information (e.g., when a banking application is in use), etc. In some scenarios, this may not be desirable to the driver of the vehicle. For example, the driver of the vehicle may not want his or her information to be public or displayed in a public manner or in view of a passenger or other occupant of the vehicle, such as when sensitive information may be exposed (e.g., a bank account balance when utilizing a mobile banking application).